Fox In White Chapel
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: what happens when naruto meets a certain blonde vampiress? (pioneering this archive hopefully more crossovers will appear following this please R&R if you wish


**I don't own Naruto or My babysitters a Vampire**

**I thank My editor HatemeOn73**

**for helping me**

Two teenaged boys stood facing each other. One Had gravity defying spiky golden blonde hair. His name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Naruto stood on the edge of the valley of the end facing the very man he once called a brother Sasuke Uchiha . He had Raven black hair that looked like a ducks ass he was the student of Orochimaru of the Senin. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a look of confusion . What Sasuke seen was Naruto's face with blood smeared all over it and that blood seemed to seep from Naruto's closed eyelids. "What's wrong with the dobe" Thought Sasuke.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and heard Sasuke gasp in shock.. What Sauske seen was that where two sapphire orbs should be was now a pair of lavender colored sclera with a ripple pattern protruding outwards around the pupils. Suddenly Naruto broke the silence. "What's the matter Sasuke Cat got your tongue or should I say fox?" Naruto said calmly. " Dobe How do you have the Rinnegan only Obito and Madara have .." " Duh I took them " Naruto interrupted in an uncaring tone.

Naruto reached behind himself unsealing A pair of severed heads of Both Obito and Madara Uchiha's , the heads were eye less. Sasuke stared in disbelief and what he seen. "This can't be the Dobe its not how he'd act, its not his nature" " You're the Kyuubi not the Dobe" Sasuke shouted across the Canyon. Naruto began to chuckle "That's rich Uchiha it's been a while since I've been called that. But no I'm not the Kyuubi no Kitsune I'm simply her Vessel and Warden." Naruto explained "You wonder why I brutally killed Madara and Obitio Simply I was tired, tired of fighting this pointless war, Tired of watching people die and now I'm tired of Standing here talking" Naruto said Solemnly dropping into his fighting stance

" I was thinking along the same lines Dobe lets finish this" said Sauske Activating his eternal mangekyou sharingan "Go hold him" Naruto shouted. Instantly two shadow clones erupted from behind the young teen . Both clone swiftly delivered Chakra enhanced kicks to the back of the Uchiha's knee causing his legs to buckle causing him to fall to his knees. Both shadow clones proceeded to disabling the Uchiha via two vicious chop to the shoulder area shattering the Clavicle bones causing Sauske to scream out in agony. Then the clone Followed by holding Sasuke down

"how does it feel to be powerless, Sasuke after today the Uchiha will be extinct" Naruto exclaimed. "what about your promise to Sakura to bring back to the Village, What about your nindo?" Sasuke screamed in desperation "Fuck my nindo!" Naruto screamed. Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai which embedded itself in front of Sasuke. Hiraishin no Jutsu Naruto exclaimed appearing in front of the Kneeling Uchiha "Lights out Uchiha" Naruto said ripping both sharingan eyeballs from their sockets. Sasuke threw himself backwards and began to thrash about screaming in agony. While Naruto sealed both sharingan eyes away.

"Uchiha did you of my healing factor.. the Kyuubi is currently modifying my genetic code so I can appropriately use the Rinnegan in about five…four… three… two …one" Naruto said as he stood over the thrashing Uchiha he raised both arms and crossed his middle and index fingers into a cross and shouted Kage Bushin No Jutsu twenty shadow clone appeared around the still thrashing Uchiha with Rinnegan Blaring eye glowing in the twilight as the sun set. All the shadow clones raised their right arms at the downed Uchiha and began channeling all the chakra they had into their right arms "I'm sorry it came down to this but now its time say goodbye Saskue I wish we could have stayed friends" Naruto and all his clones monotone in unity.

**Shinra Tensei**

Naruto and his clone released their Jutsu. Which in turn created a massive crater which was littered with debris. In the very center of the crater stood a blonde haired man who's body swayed in the breeze. His face was devoid of emotion as he stood in place looking off into the distance . Suddenly an ear splitting tearing noise rung out from inside the crater . Suddenly in front of Naruto a hole the size of a dime materialized and began to widen to about to the size of a beach ball.

Right now Naruto felt heavy as the chakra exhaustion was getting to him. His body began to sway back and forward more and more untill he fell forward into the hole disappearing never to be seen in the Elemental nations again. Water raging from the valley of the end began to torrent into the crater and the rain began to fall.

Inside the hole was not pleasant as Naruto felt himself rocket forward before he fell unconscious. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki's body began to pick up speed until it reached unknown speeds.

**Mean while inside mind scape:**

Naruto laid flat on his back in front of a tall cage that he knew all too well before was the seal that held the mighty queen of demon's the Kyuubi No Kitsune." Naruto?" Kyuubi spoke of curiosity checking to make sure that her container was okay. " Naruto ku.. Kit are alright" the demon shouted in fear. Naruto began to stir "urgh I feel like I've been hit by a one of Ba-chans chakra enhance punches" Naruto said aloud looking around at his surroundings **"Look Kit now is not the time to goof off here"** said the Kyuubi worry laced into her tone as she shrunk down into her human form. Which was an nineteen year old girl, who stood at 5'5'' , 36 B cupped chest, with a heart shaped face , long wavy vibrant red hair, and her iris were a shade of magenta with silted pupils. The Kyuubi's human form wore a metallic blue kimone with the pattern of a fox chasing a rabbit. "** Kit something very strange is happening to your body and the strange hole you fell into is the cause"** The demoness informed Naruto. "**Kit Wake Up Now"** Kyuubi screamed with urgency

Back inside the hole:

Naruto Jolted awake to find that he was currently being Pushed forward "What the fu…" He was suddenly interrupted by a sudden burning coming from his stomach. Naruto quickly lifted his vest and seen that the Shiki Fujin was currently shining red, soon the burning feeling grew to agonizing and spread from head to toe. Naruto's Rinnegan eyes went from lavender to blood red, his canine teeth began to elongated , his pupils silted. Then without warning Naruto screamed out in pain as the Kyuubi charka erupted from his mouth enveloping him in a churning ball of chakra. Soon the pain stopped and he felt nothing but watched slowly as his body structure feel into particles which churned and mixed with the demonic chakra.

As the particles were bouncing and began tossing in every direction they multiplied. Slowly the ball began to stretch until it divided creating an identical ball, the original particle in one and the duplicates in the other. Which instantly began to regroup thus reforming Naruto unconscious inside of the parent ball of chakra and the particles in the daughter ball formed the unconscious human form of the Kyuubi and both crimson orbs that surrounded the pair receded into the two unconscious beings forming clothing that Naruto had on when he first enter the Hole.

(An: **The clothing Naruto has on is his shippuden attire and the human for of Kyuubi had on the blue kimono she was wearing inside Naruto's mindscape to. Just thought I'd clear up confusion)**

Another circular hole materialized a distance in the direction the pair were traveling, suddenly the pair began to slow till they reached less blinding speeds and came to a halt that the hole. With in seconds of stopped the to unconscious begins were eject out of the hole a few feet above a blonde teenaged vampire who was currently chasing a rat the size of a Chihuahua got an unsuspended surprise as two teen feel on top of him.

" What the heck" he shouted Dumbfounded at what just occurred. He proceeded to push himself up which slid Naruto off his back The blonde vampire stood up and looked to see what had fallen on him and seen in front of him was blonde haired teen unconscious and a unconscious crimson haired beauty and Gasped at what he seen prodding from the top of the beauty's head. Were two reddish fox ears, "it's kinda late I can't leave them out here like this what do I do" the blonde vampire asked himself " Duh I'll call Ethan" he said to him self proudly. Whipping out his Cell phone the blonde vampire dialed his best friend Ethan Morgan's cell phone and let it ring for a bit "come on pick up" the blonde vampire said to his phone "uh hello Rory what is it this better be important us living have to sleep" Ethan said groggy from being woken up to the now identified blonde vampire named Rory. "Dude check this I was out grabbing a quick rat snack at the cemetery when out of nowhere this dude and total babe fell on top of me" Rory explained " okay so what's the big deal they could be to drunks that tripped over you and passed out it is 3:00am after all" Ethan said slightly irritated "No man they fell from above me be check this the chick has animal ears on the top of her head and they're twitching like an dogs or cats would" said Rory

"Okay I'll call Benny you call Sarah and Rory stay put" Ethan said hanging up.

**With Ethan :**

"urgh Rory, of all times to find trouble" Ethan said to himself while tossing his bedding aside. He looked to the mirror that was mounted on the back of the of his bedroom door and gazed upon the unruly mess that was his curly brown hair. Ethan stretched out and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he blinked his chocolate brown eyes a few times before dialing his best friends phone number. "come on pick up" Ethan said to himself hoping it'd make his friend pick up "Ethan what is it you interrupted this awesome dream I was having about Erica and I". Benny whined "Benny I don't wanna know but something's happened at the cemetery and Rory's there now" Ethan told Benny. "Dude its Rory what could have happened, did he get his head stuck in the cemetery fence again" Benny joked "No try two teenagers falling out of the sky on top of him one was a male the other was female." Ethan explained . "okay that's odd but still wants so strange about that" Benny asked " well the female apparently has animal ears on the top of her head" Ethan explained "Dude is the chick hot" Benny asked curiously "Rory said she was a total babe" Ethan informed Benny "I'll Bike over there asap I wanna see this chick" Benny said "Benny grab your spell book I have a hunch we're going to need it and I'll head over too" Ethan explained "see ya there" Ethan said hanging up.

**With Sarah:**

Sarah the brown haired, Dark skinned , and chocolate eyed Vampiress was currently stalking a large rat when her cell phone ringtone went off spooking her prey. "Darn it who the heck is calling me" Sarah said pulling out her phone "ugh It's Rory" she said contemplating to answer or not. "Rory what do you want you just cost me my midnight snack" She answered irritated " Ethan needs everyone to meet at the cemetery something big is going down". Rory exclaimed "Oh really like what"? she questioned " Uh I was out grabbing a rat snack at the cemetery when two people fell out of the sky on top of me" Rory explained "uh hurry the I think the blonde dude is waking up" Rory said "I'll be right there Rory" Sarah said hanging up Before disappearing in a blur.

**At the Cemetery:**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki began to stir. He slowly opened up his eyes and saw the Redhead he was just previously talking to in his mind "Kyuubi you there" He though to himself which is how he usually communicates with his prisoner and didn't get a response back. He quickly Jumped to his feet into a fighting stance. Looking around And saw stones with weird writing and a blonde haired teen with odd looking clothing who was staring directly at him in awe. _"hello there where am I"?_ Naruto asked the teen but received an odd look.

**With Rory:**

Staring at the blonde hair teen that had just awoken who looked like he was going to attack something "Kon'nichiwa soko ni koko wa doko" the teen said to Rory " huh hi I'm Rory". Rory introduced himself

**With Naruto:**

"_this guy looks confused"_ Naruto thought to himself . Naruto seaw the three people arrive from the cemetery entry way and approach the blonde hair teen. Naruto quickly reached into his kunai pouch pulled one out then dropped into a defensive stance.

**With Rory and the others:**

Benny Sarah and Ethan had Just arrived and walked toward Rory. Who was trying to talk to the Unknown blonde hair teen "Rory Careful that Guy just pulled a knife" Ethan shouted "Dude I can see that but I don't think he can understand what I say" Rory explained. Ethan quickly thinking " Benny cast a spell of translation on him" Ethan said to Benn who flipped open his spell book .

**With Naruto:**

"_What do you think your doing who are you?!"_ Naruto shouted at the group. Naruto quickly jumped over to the past out form of the Kyuubi "I won't let anyone hurt you" he said to the Kyuubi

**With the Rory and Friends:**

" he's speaking Japanese" Ethan said realizing the Language. "Found it" Benny exclaim " lets reach and understanding" Benny chanted and two beams shot from his spell book colliding with Naruto and the Kyuubi

**With Naruto:**

"Uh-oh " Naruto though to himself as he was hit by the beams of light "ouch that hurt man" Naruto said to himself "Uh sorry bro " Benny responded scaring Naruto "Huh? You can understand me and stopped speaking that gibberish" Naruto said

**No more beyond this:**

" Who are you and who the girl with the ear past out beside you" Ethan asked "Where I'm from its impolite to ask someone name with out giving yours first" Naruto answered " my Name is Ethan Morgan The dude with the book is Benny." Yo" Benny interrupted " That girl there in the in the sweater her names Sarah " Hey" Sarah replied " And I'm Rory" the other male blonde teen introduce himself.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Nice to meet you guy I guess" Naruto said introducing himself. "The girl beside is …. Kiyome" Naruto introduced his companion

" Is she alright, and where are you from?" Ethan asked "I'm from The Elemental nations" Naruto answered "as For Kiyome I'm not sure" he said while Scratching the back of his head " Uh were am I" Naruto asked . "This is White Chapel " Sarah answered.

"oh Naruto your so naughty don't touch me like that" Kiyome blurted out in her sleep causing Naruto to blushed.

"okay awkward" Rory said breaking the silence "what's with the weird knives" Rory asked Naruto " I'm a ninja" Naruto responded.

"oh Sarah there you are I've flown all over town looking for you" A new voice rang out from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see another teen with Turquoise eyes , long golden blonde hair and she had beautiful fair skin . She noticed Naruto and walked over to him.

" hello there handsome my names Erica" the newly introduce girl exclaimed.

"uh I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto choked out Blushed .

**To be continued**

**An I have to cut it here Join me next chapter**

**I'm writing my fan fiction cause I like it and I'll ignore flames**

**Anyone I worte this to expand this crossover fanfcition archive **


End file.
